Commercial food manufacturers strive to consistently deliver high quality, nutritious food products that can be manufactured in an efficient manner, and that have an acceptable shelf life in the retail market. Today's food industry has the benefits of many years of research on various food ingredients and food processing techniques that enable the commercial food manufacturer to achieve these goals. However, as consumer demands change and increase, the food manufacturer is faced with new challenges in food technology, and particularly in food processing techniques.
Many commercial food products on the market involve some sort of emulsion, suspension, or other technology in which a heterogeneous combination of ingredients is used to provide the necessary and desirable functional product attributes. As used herein, the term “functional attributes” or “functional properties” shall be defined as the physical properties of the product, including, but not limited to, the product viscosity, rheological properties of the product, particle size and product stability. These functional properties affect the organoleptic properties of the product, including, but not limited to, the flavor, aroma, mouthfeel and texture of the product as perceived by a consumer.
Emulsions have a continuous phase into which at least one dispersed phase is suspended. Food products that are based on emulsions include, but are not limited to, dairy products, such as cheese, ice cream and yogurt, non-dairy products such as non-dairy beverages, salad dressings, frostings, and the like.
Emulsions are typically formed in food products by the introduction of shear forces to generate the dispersed phase within the continuous phase. Homogenizers, high shear mixers, high pressure pumps, and similar equipment have been developed to create emulsions in commercial scale food processing.
The prevalence of emulsions and other heterogeneous ingredient combinations in food products has led to a vast array of emulsifier and stabilizer ingredients that are commercially available to stabilize the emulsions in order to enhance the functional and organoleptic properties and the shelf life of the food product. Emulsifiers and stabilizers are typically surfactants having both a hydrophilic, polar structure and a lipophilic, non-polar structure at the molecular level. Emulsifiers and stabilizers function by creating a stable interface between the continuous and dispersed phases of the emulsion, thereby allowing the dispersed phase to remain dispersed in the continuous phase without significant separation of the phases.
Although the use of emulsifiers and stabilizers has greatly benefited food manufacturers, there is a growing consumer preference for reducing or eliminating emulsifiers and stabilizers in food products, while maintaining or improving the functional properties of the food product. This poses a new challenge for the commercial food manufacturer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,861,080 describes a process for making a cream cheese product that does not contain conventional emulsifiers. This patent describes a process in which the average particle size of the fat component is reduced as compared to a conventional product in order to achieve the desired firmness and textural qualities.
Other methods for processing emulsions or other similar combinations with little or no emulsifying agents include treating the raw materials with ultrasound energy. U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0008739 describes treating a low-viscosity fluid with ultrasound energy to inactivate microorganisms in the liquid and to reduce the size of fat globules in the liquid.